No Touchy
by SSAFunbar
Summary: Fun one-shot involving Reid, Garcia, and brownies.


There they sat, mounted high on the plate before him. Why must they mock him? If they could laugh, he was sure they would be laughing at him. He was being punished wasn't he? But, why, what had he done to deserve such torment from her?

"Spencer Reid, are you even listening to me?" Garcia asked from the other side of the counter where he was seated.

"Huh, what? Sorry, I was just thinking," he responded when he heard his name being said.

"Ugh, you're such a guy," she complained, giving his shoulder a push. "Anyways, I was saying…"

_Maybe I could just sneak one into my pocket and save it for later, she would never know. I mean how much could she miss just one, surely not that much. _He thought.

"Reid!" She shrieked.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"You weren't listening again."

"I'm sorry; I can't help it when _they _are right there. Maybe if I could have just one more then I could concentrate on what it is you're saying."

"I already let you have to pieces and the rest are for my cousin's birthday tomorrow."

"Please?"

"No," Garcia said, picking up the plate of brownies and setting them on the counter behind her.

"Garcia, do you really think that will work?" he questioned.

"No, but I will kick you out of my house if you try."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Test me and we'll see; won't we?" She threatened. After a minute of glaring into each other's eyes, she said, "That's what I thought. So like I was trying to say before…"

Reid still wasn't able to give her all of his attention, not while the chocolaty morsels were still present in the room. He was however able to give a response as was needed to satisfy Garcia. Every once in a while, she would catch him glancing down at his lap and the more she caught him in the act, the more suspicious she became. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm sitting here, talking with you," he gave her his best innocent puppy look, one that she had learned not to trust.

"If I find out,-" she was interrupted by the sound of her phone going off in the other room. "Do not touch them," she threatened, getting up to answer it.

As she walked away, Reid silently thanked Morgan for distracting her for him. Only waiting until she was just out of sight, he moved quickly and quietly to the platter of sweet deliciousness.

"Hello, how can I please you this evening?" Garcia answered.

"Hey, Mamma," Morgan said, slightly slower than he normally would. "I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow."

"I have my cousin's birthday to go to at one. Why?"

"I was thinking about getting everyone together for drinks, we haven't gone out just as friends in a while and I thought it'd be a nice change to do something without there being a case."

"Sounds good, I'll give you a call when I get back from the party and see what time is good with everyone else."

"I will see you then my goddess of tech." he waited for her to hang up before he did. As Garcia set the phone back down, she couldn't help but think that it was a little odd that Morgan was the one calling to make plans, it just wasn't like him; it was more like her or JJ to do something like that.

"Spencer Reid, I will kill you!" she shouted moving back into the kitchen. In there she saw his back hunched over the counter. Slowly he turned to face her. He now had a mustache and beard. His cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk's. All the while he was turning; he managed to keep the plate hidden.

"Show me the plate," she demanded him. He shook his head. "Now!" He deliberated for a second then side stepped to the left. There, behind him lay a plate with nothing on it, not a single crumb.

With a clearly pissed look on her face, she stepped up to it, her mouth slightly agape. "You ate all of them. There were over two dozen brownies on that plate… and you ate them _all_."

She had to wait for a response as his mouth was too full to even really chew. "They were really good, so good I can't be sorry I did it," he finally managed.

Garcia balanced on one foot for a moment to take off her slipper. Immediately after taking it off, she promptly smacked him with it repeatedly, saying "HOW DARE YOU, I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THEM!" As Reid tried to move away from her, she followed in pursuit, continuing to smack him with it. "YOU HAD BETTER BE GLAD I'M NOT WARING MY HEELS!"

"Garcia, if it makes you feel better, I do feel sorry now," he said, still attempting to maneuver out of her reach.

"AND NOW YOU WILL BE MAKING MY COUSIN A NEW BATCH OF BROWNIES THAT YOU WILL NOT BE EATING!"

"Fine, one I regain feeling in my arm."

"No, you will start now," she said, finally calming down some.

*Twenty Minutes later*

"I still can't believe you ate all of them," Garcia said while the two were seated on the couch waiting for the timer to go off signaling the new batch was done.

"I can, they were really good."

"Thank you. Hey, does that mean we aren't going out tomorrow then?"

"No we still are I own Morgan twenty dollars and a round of drinks for his help."

"Nice. So, was it worth it?"

"Very much so." He smiled at her.

'**There's only one thing better than pudding and that's brownies.' Said by me.**

**A/N: Yea boredom during school. :) Hope you enjoyed reading this, leave a review and let me know what you thought. Also I need to know how anyone would feel about a CM/ CM:SB crossover because I considering on, but I can also make it just CM too, which do you think I'd get more people reading it? Anyways, thanks again for reading. I don't own anything but some brownies and pudding, got to love them.**


End file.
